Biochemistry and Genetics of Chromatin Assembly Factors in Drosophila The assembly of chromatin in vivo is mediated by a concerted action of core histone chaperones and ATP- dependent nucleosome assembly factors. The chromatin assembly is an important reaction that interfaces all major processes of the nuclear DMA metabolism. Our long-term goal is to understand how eukaryotic chromosomes are assembled, reproduced and regulated. Drosophila ACF is a prototype ATP-dependent chromatin assembly factor, which comprises two subunits, Acfl and ISWI. In addition to ACF, other factors can mediate nucleosome assembly in an ATP-dependent manner in vitro and in vivo. The specific hypothesis is that ACF and ACF-like factors mediate the reconstitution of oligonucleosome filament as well as higher-order chromatin and can regulate nuclear reactions, such as transcription, DMA replication and repair. Our hypothesis is based on (i) studies of nucleosome assembly by ACF in vitro, (ii) immunocytological investigation of ACF function in Drosophila cells and (iii) genetic and molecular analyses of mutations in genes that encode ACF and other assembly factors. The specific aims are to: 1. Investigate the mechanisms of ATP-dependent chromatin assembly by ACF in vitro. We will determine the structural features of Acf1 and ISWI that endow ACF with the nucleosome assembly activity. We will explore molecular mechanisms of processive chromatin assembly by ACF. We will search for activated intermediates of the nucleosome assembly reaction. 2. Perform biochemical analysis of Drosophila chromatin assembly factors in vitro. We will identify and characterize additional Drosophila ATP-dependent chromatin assembly factors. We will study the role of interactions between ATP-dependent factors and histone chaperones in chromatin assembly. 3. Examine activities and targets of ACF and ACF-like factors in vivo in Drosophila. We will investigate interactions between genes that encode (putative) chromatin assembly factors in Drosophila. We will analyze their function in nucleosome assembly and chromosome maintenance in vivo and in cell culture. Our work will add to the fundamental understanding of chromatin assembly and related nuclear processes (transcription, replication and repair). It will help to design methods of diagnosis and treatment of human diseases that involve defects in these nuclear processes. Furthermore, our studies will contribute to the development of molecular techniques to reconstitute functional metazoan chromosomes. [unreadable] [unreadable]